pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Sparrow
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Tenmu| jname=天武冬霊| tmname=Tenmu Fuyutama| slogan=yes | sloganline=Hora's Young Emperor | image=Tenmu.png| size=200px | caption=Tennō| gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Blonde| age=yes | years=10 (as of debut) | birthday= January 19th | gender=Male | hometown=Eden Town (Born) | region=Hora| relatives=Unnamed Mother, Shingo (Father), Harmony (sister)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=Shiratori Cullen's Stories| roundnum=Unknown| roundname=Unknown}} Tenmu (天武, Tenmu) also known by his friends as Tennō is a rookie from Eden Town of the Hora Region and is one of the only rookies not to start with a regular starter, owning his trusty Eevee nicknamed Vui instead. He is the son of Johto Resident Shingo and as such carries his fathers brains and tactics in battle. When not on his journey he can be found lounging by a river or in a forest. Appearance Background :To be Revealed Via Roleplaying Personality Tenmu is a very relaxed, civilized and reliable person. However, once his bad side is stirred he becomes a dark person. He can sense how his close friends are feeling regardless if the person directly tells him or not. Once he finds his true love, he becomes the most caring, devoted and committed person that one will ever find. He is genuine, one-of-a-kind, the type that is hard to find in the Hora Region. He is skilled and patient when it comes to training his Pokemon.He is careful when it comes to choosing his friends, hence is why he doesn't have that many. History Hora Arc *DD001 *DD002 *DD003 *DD004 *DD005 Badges Earned *Garden Badge -(DD005) * * * * * * * Synopsis In the games Tenmu is a composite character from all my games and as such has many of my personality traits and pokemon from the games. In the games he goes by many names such as "Seiryuo", "Taka" or "Red". On the Wiki On the Wiki, Tenmu is a young trainer starting in hora. He started with his buddy Eevee and is currently traveling with it. Equipment Live Caster: (Japanese: ライブキャスター Live Caster) is Tenmu's main way of communicating with other trainers and his parents. His is modeled black and white and he wears it on his right arm. Pokédex: Given to him by Professor Changi, Tenmu has a pokédex which allows him to record and classfy any pokémon scanned. He uses this to discover pokémon he's never seen before. Robo-Kyogre: This is a replica of the Robo-Kyogre used in Pokemon XD to save Orre. Tenmu uses this as opposed to normal sea travel or pokemon as it can achieve speeds unmatched by water pokemon or other boats, it is only not used for long travels which require flight. Pokemon On hand This section is based on the Pokémon within Tenmu's six-creature team. This may change from time to time, depending on his preferences. At the Lab These are future captures Sprites RedHGSS.gif PKMN Trainer RED.gif Trivia *Tenmu's theme song is Reach For The Stars by Cash Cash. *Tenmu's basis is a mixture of Red and myself if I were a trainer, his eventual team will consist of a mixture of my own pokemon from soulsilver and the rest from platnium. His appearance is based on Reds *Of the trainers on the wikia He may or maynot capture a legendary pokemon, but he will have 3 pseudo legendaries which will be Dragonite, Salamance and Tyranitar. Category:Trainers Category:Characters